No matter what i'll protect you
by shyangel101
Summary: So i just watched episode 22 of Brotherhood and i thought a good "what was going through their minds type thing would be interesting. Ed and Winry paring fluff, rated T for a bit of language.


This is based off of episode 22 a sort of "What was going through there minds" type thing with Ed and Winry. I'm not going by the script here so don't kill me for that ( even though some lines are) Disclaimer: i own nothing. First story so be gentle.

Winry:  
I wiped tears from my eyes as i awoke from a dream about mom and dad. Why is it that i can't think about them without crying? Sighing i walked around the hotel room until i though: Where are ed and Al? they haven't been here for hours now and then i remembered hoe suspicious they acted yesterday. ed wanted me to stay around because he "might need an automail fix?" where they planing something dangerous? walking outside i looked around for them. Then i heard people talking around and heard bits and pieces of things like "Oh those Elric brothers are probably in trouble again" "Did you hear Scar is back in central and killing state alchemist again the military aren't doing anything about it" Scar...killing state alchemist... Ed and Al... i started running now.  
Oh crap where the hell where they? i ran down street after street Why do they constantly have to get themselves into trouble? why can't they just stay safe and not worry me sick? I don't want them to end up like my parents, Trisha and Mr. Hughes can't take having another person i love die having to go to another funeral...a horrible though came to mind: Me crying, two tomb stones that have Ed and Al's name on them...No that's not happening again damn it i won't let it! I ran even faster down the streets until i heard his voice, the voice i yearn to hear and worry i never will and Alphonse were fighting a man who had Ishvalan skin and tattoos i was about to try and help them in any way i could when Edward said: "Scar! You're so self righteous but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?They tried saving your people and you killed them!" what did he just say? "Wait Ed don't..." Al mumbled but i barely heard him. THOSE DOCTORS SAVED YOUR LIFE! and you killed them" Ed shouted "BROTHER!" Al yelled again This man, the serial murderer of state alchemist Scar killed my parents? My head felt woozy... memories of them playing with me came to mind and all i could imagine was this man destroying all i cared about.. A gun was on the ground inches away from me i grabbed it. Edward noticed me and looked startled but i let it all out "What? What do you mean Ed? This man... he's the one... who killed my parents? And what's worse... they helped save you... and you killed them!..? You killed... my parents? What did they ever do to you? They were doctors... they didn't deserve to die. Give them back! GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND DAD, YOU MONSTER!" i had my finger on the trigger...

Edward:  
What the hell have i done? I should have kept my frigging mouth shut. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing, Winry with a gun! Scar mumbled "This is the doctors' daughter? You have the right, shooting me would be justified. Just know, the moment you pull that trigger,there's no going back, you will be my enemy!" oh shit..."SCAR!" Al tried reasoning but i couldn't reason i had to blow up " IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD..." "you'll Kill me? that would be fine with me boy. until one of us dies this chain of hatred will continue. BUT REMEMBER THIS! IT WAS THE AMESTRIANS WHO FIRST PULLED THE TRIGGER IN THE WAR! IT WAS YOUR PEOPLE!". He turned to Winry "Shoot me girl just go ahead and try. Oh no "DON'T SHOOT WINRY!" i pushed myself in front of her seconds away from Scar's destruction hand when he sighed and ran. Al said "Ed don't get yourselves killed, watch after Winry". Winry who was still right behind me in my protection cried harder then i ever saw her do. Damn it all... i promised myself i would never be the reason she would cry. She looked up at me "Ed why... why couldn't i do it? he killed my mom and dad,he tried to kill you and Al and i yet i couldn't even..." I sighed "Winry you delivered that baby from Rush valley, you give me my automail arm and legs whenever i need them,. You couldn't kill him because your hands are not made to kill, there made to create and give. We then hugged and i let her sob into me. I knew then what i think i always knew... i loved her. She was a reason to keep going, like getting Al's body back and seeing him human again.. she was my reason. Whenever i had trouble's i though of her. "Let it all out it's fine i'm here for you" i crooned. I would keep her safe, no matter what that's for certain.

Anyway that's it i really hope someone out there enjoyed this actually. I like the idea of writing "What was going through their minds" type stoires.


End file.
